


The truth of it all

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT BY ANONYMOUS:Unestablished SwanQueen Prompt // Em & Gina are having an argument over why Gina finds the need to always talk trash about who Emma is dating. // “This is ridiculous Regina! Stop taking the fucking piss out of who I’m dating! You’re not dating them, I am, so it doesn’t matter. Why are you always involved in my love life, go get your own love life because this is beyond stupid and really pathetic? I mean why do you find the need-” “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”





	The truth of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt :) (If you want to send me a prompt go to my Tumblr Parrilla-my-swanqueen.tumblr.com and send me an ask)
> 
> I wrote this out on my phone when I was shattered so it’s probably not as good as usual so I am sorry!

This was the third fight Regina and Emma were having In two days and quite frankly, Emma had had enough.

 

  
“Oh yeah, the one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. Who always lies to you and keeps things from you. That should last.” Regina spat

 

 

“This is ridiculous Regina! Stop taking the fucking piss out of who I’m dating! You’re not dating them, I am, so it doesn’t matter. Why are you always involved in my love life, go get your own love life because this is beyond stupid and really pathetic? I mean why do you find the need-”

 

  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Regina screamed at the top of lungs, tears starting to glisten in her eyes making Emma freeze in her tracks.

 

 

“Y-you What?” Emma blinked a few times

 

 

“I…I love you Okay. No, I’m in love with you, I have been since you cut down my apple tree.” Regina smiled

 

 

“You’re in love with me?”

 

 

Regina just nodded and quickly received a punch on the arm from Emma.

 

  
“Ouch! What was that for?!”

 

  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner!? I’ve been in love with you since the day I came to storybrooke you dumb ass! Now are you going to let me kiss you or what?”

 

  
Regina tilted her head, looking like a confused puppy “I’ll allow it.”

 

 

“You’ll allow it?” Emma giggled “always were a stubborn queen.” Emma tucked some of the brunette's hair behind her ear, before pulling her in at the waist.

 

  
This was something they’d both been waiting to happen, for such a long time and now it was actually happening.

 

  
Emma slowly closed the gap between them, placing her lips onto Regina’s slow and gentle at first, but the fire between them she soon quickened up the pace and then Emma broke the kiss.

 

  
“Next time Regina. maybe tell me you like me rather than taking the piss out of who I’m dating.”

 

 

“Well, I can’t really take the piss out of myself now can I?” Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

  
“Are you asking me out?” Emma asked, holding back a grin

 

  
“I am, darling. I'm not going to ask again.”

 

 

“Well technically you didn't actually ask the first time, but yes. I’d love to be your girlfriend Regina Mills.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos and review!!


End file.
